Love Bites
by twist-and-turns101
Summary: Note I'm using people from my other story. Life is turned upside down when the PPG find themselves powerless and are forced to date the RRB. Things get worse when they have reason to belive they are vampires. Now welcomed into the world ot the night. R R
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone this one of my newest stories. And for those of you who have not read my other story I recommend that you do. It's called Together Forever. Let's move on. NOTE: I'm using characters from my last story so before you comment on who those people are you can read my profile or my other story. and plz read through more than 2 chapters.

* * *

BIONCA'S POV

I awoke to the sound of my clock going off. I lazily turned off my clock and sat on my bed. I looked toward my calendar on my bight yellow wall. Today's date was circled in neon red. My eyes widened.

"Today's the day!" I yelled jumping out of bed. I heard three bumps from around me telling me that my sisters are now up. I ran in the bathroom to get ready. Three minutes later I ran out the bathroom with my hair wet and my body wrapped in a towel. I closed the door to my room when I got in. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a yellow plaid skirt over it. Then I put on a black polo shirt. I blow dried my light brown hair and stood in front of my full length mirror.

"Everyone breakfast is ready." yelled my sister Bubbles the sweetest of all of us. When I say of us all I mean me, Bionca the devious one, Bubbles the sweet one, Blossom the smart one, and Buttercup the tough one. I ran down stairs to the kitchen. I walked toward the tables and hugged my father Professor Utonium.

"Good morning dad, Blossom, and Bubbles." I say hugging my father. Blossom looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." Blossom and dad said at the same. We all giggled, except for Bubbles that was looking down at the table.

"Bubbles what are you doing?" I said walking over to her. She kept her face down. I looked at her lap. She was reading a book. I swiftly grabbed the book held my finger on the page and looked at the cover.

"Hmmm... How to date a vampire." I said aloud. Bubbles lunged towards me.

"Give it back!" She yelled. I floated around the table in circles.

"Only if you catch me first little miss vamp." I yelled back. I looked back behind me to see Bubbles still mad, and still chasing me. I turned back around to look ahead as I flew. I would have to except a dark blue covered my eyes. I couldn't see.

"Gees, Bubbles it's not that serious cut it out." I said stopping so that I didn't hit anything. I felt Bubbles yank the book out of my hand.

"What do you mean 'cut it out'?" She said huffing and puffing.

"I mean give me my eyesight back stupid. Get the blue from in my eyes!" I yelled starting to freak out. I heard Bubbles whimper.

"Bubbles why would you do something like that. That's not funny quit it!" Blossom said in a stern voice.

"But- but I didn't blind her I swear." Bubbles pleaded. The blue faded I could see again.

"Finally I can see again." I said smiling. Buttercup came down the stairs.

"So what did I miss?" Everyone looked at her. Upset I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"It's a long story. Let's just go to school." I said leaving without another word. Man that was weird. If Bubbles said she didn't do it than who did. I mean she's the innocent one she would never lie would she. I was the first one to get to school. Normally it feels like it takes longer than this.

"Bionca, hey wait up! What your problem, you've been quite for a long time?" Buttercup asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine really." I said opening up my home room door. I walked in the room and saw some guy sitting in my seat.

"Hey you! Your in my seat." I said with my arms crossed in front of my chest. The boy turned around, and what could I say he was gorgeous. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a baggy long sleeved yellow shirt with a black stripe going through the middle. He had on black baggy pants and yellow converses.

"You say something?" he asked. I remembered I'm devious I could get anyone to do what I want when I want.

"Yea, I did. You need to get up out of my seat." I said leaning towards his face.

"I'll move only on one condition." He said smiling. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why should she have to do something for you if you're in her seat?" Buttercup yelled walking toward me and the boy. I raised my head and leaned away from the boy's face.

"What's your condition?" I asked curiously. He grinned a lopped sided grin showing some of his teeth. He walked around me in circles looking me up and down. And quite frankly it made me want to punch his lights out.

"Date me." He asked. 'What the hell?' I thought.

"What the hell?" Buttercup asked. "I thought you going to asked something perverted the way you were looking at my sister." I looked at Buttercup. She looked back at me.

"Well it's not like I'm lying." She said. It is true I thought he was going to ask me something like that too. Then it hit me. I didn't even know his name, and he probably didn't know mine.

"Wait a minute why should I have to date you just because you sat in my chair I could throw you across this room! I do have super powers you know." I said realizing it. The boy looked at me again.

"It's not just you who has to date me. Your sisters have to date my brothers." He said smugly. Buttercup stormed up to him and poked his chest. Seeing as he was taller then us, she had to look up.

"And why the hell would we do that!" she asked. I looked at my watch. 'Hmm the teacher isn't here yet?' I looked back at the boy and my sister. The boy pulled out a bottle of water. Or at least that's what it looks like.

"What's a bottle of water going to-?" Buttercup started to ask before he dumped half the bottle on me and her. We jumped back and screamed. Water poured down my hair, my shirt, and my face ruining my makeup.

"Do you know what you just did!" I screamed. I ran up and punched him in the stomach. On impact my hand ached.

"What the hell did you do?" I yell holding my throbbing hand.

"I took your powers away." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And you'll only get them back if you date me, and your sisters date my brothers." I shook with anger what could I do? I could only think of one think. I lifted my sleeve to reveal a yellow communicator watch. I held two buttons down and screamed.

"Blossom, we have a horrible problem!" I heard things fall in the background.

"Geez, Bionca you do know I'm in here too." Bubbles half yelled. I looked down to my hand that was holding the blue and pink buttons.

"Oh, My bad I Thought I only had one button pressed." I said rubbing the back ok my neck. A few seconds later Blossom cassually walked threw the door wet from her head to her shoulders. Bubbles gasped.

"Blossom what happened to you." She asked. Blossom sighed and motioned behind her. Three more boys walked in the classroom. The first boy had red shoulder length hair covered by a red cap, a red long sleve shirt with a balck stripe through it, black baggy pants, and red converses. What the others wore was similar. The next boy had black spiky hair and a green version of the first outfit and the last boy had blond neck length hair and a blue version of the first outfit. I looked at all the boys.

"Oh my gosh please tell me it's not them." I said practicly shaking. The boy in red took off his cap and put it back on. He smirked.

"Why yes we are. We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys! I'm -" He started. I held up my hand.

"Seriously, we already know who you are. Brick Butch Bloomer and whats his face back there." I said.

"My name is Boomer not Bloomer!" Boomer said in a whiny sort of voice. his brothers were in the background laughing.

"Oh man Bloomer why didn't we think of that." whats his face said. Butch hit him in the back of the head.

"Blaze shut up she didn't know your name either." Butch said. Brick cleared his throat.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked. My sisters and I got in a huddle.

"I think we shouldn't do it, I don't trust those guys." Buttercup said.

"Yea and you also think Barney hides syblimnial messages in his shows." I replied rolling my eyes. Buttercup looked at me.

"Well he does!" She yelled in a whispered tone. Blossom looked at all of us.

"If we want our powers we have to do it. Even if it may be the worst day of our whole entire lives." Blossom stated in her 'I'm-the-leader-so-what-I-say-goes!' type of voice.

"I don't think it would be so bad the blond one looks cute." Bubbles said a little to loud. I slap my forehead and Buttercup groaned.

"Did you hear that Bloomer blondie over there thinks your cute how sweet." Butch shouted. I wonder why students are okay with this. All of a sudden I hear the clacking of high heels running down the hall.

"Please be the teacher!" I yelled. There were only two people in the whole school who made such noise coming down a hallway. Either it's Princess or our teacher. If god is merciful he would send the teacher.

* * *

So thats the first chapter. I think it was pretty good if I do say so myself. So if you made down here you have read it. Now all you have to do is review, and read my next chapter when I post it.

Thanks chowX)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am so touched by the comments you guys sent so I'm telling you guys this now. I might be posting chapters every other week on mondays hopefully. You see I switch between two computers and one doesn't have microsoft. So yea on with the story.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" Princess said in nasel voice.

"Why God did you do this to me." Bionca said in her regular voice. Princess picked up on this and turned around and glared at her.

"Why don't you mind your own business you bitch!" Princess shouted. 'Man that teacher is late' Bionca thought to herself. Blaze steped in front of Bionca.

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend. especally with that nasely ass vioce."

"Girlfriend!" Bionca and Princess shouted at the same time. Blaze wrapped his arm around Bionca. Bionca sent a glare that said 'If-I-could-break-your-arm-I-would.' Blaze tightened his grip.

"Sorry I'm late students. I had a flat tire and it took a while to fix it." Our teacher Miss. Smith said walking in. The Powerpuffs, Rowdyruffs, and Princess scrambled to there seats. Each time Princess got close to one of the boys they would move closer to their counterparts. Upset Princess was forced to sit behind the RowdyRuffs and the PowerPuffs. To make matters worse for her she sat next to Tiberious the geekiest boy in the whole school.

"Hi, Princess." Tiberious said leaning towards Princess with a huge grin showing all of his braced teeth.

"Don't talk to me loser." Princess replied putting her hand in front of his face. As tiberious leaned away from Princess she pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote on it and handed it to Boomer. He opened it and made a disgusted face. He wrote on the paper and gave it back to Princess. She handed the note to Brick next. He made a face like Boomer, wrote on the paper and passed it back. Princess tired of seeing the faces passed the note to Butch and promised her self if he made a face she would leave. Butch didn't make face he just wrote on the paper and passed it back.

"Finally." Princess said to her self. She just began to open the note when Miss Smith snacthed it from her. Miss. Smith walked towards the board.

"Let's see what this says." Miss. Smith reading it out loud for the class..

"P: Hey wanna have sex in the bathroom with me?

BO: Ewwwww why would I want to do that

BR: YOUR SUCH A SLUT HELL NO

BU: F*** NO!" Miss. Smith said reading the note. Princess sank in her chair. People coughed slut. The Power puffs looked back at like she was an idoit. School went by the fastest in the history of time passing. The girls left gym class and ran out side as fast as they could with out their powers hoping not to be caught by the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"Oh ladies you careit awaits." Brick called in front of a sliver suv that fit Eight people. Bionca and Buttercup ran up to the car.

"This is the new chevy traverse." Bionca started to say walking around the car with Buttercup.

"With leather interior, Navigation systems, TV's in the roof, and seat heaters." Buttercup finished. Bionca and Buttercup high fived.

"I can't wait to cheack out the stero system." Bionca yelled racing Buttercup to the passenger side.

"Glad to see you can't wait for our date." Butch said getting close to Buttercup. She pushed away from him.

"Don't get your hopes up we just like the car." Buttercup said with Bionca nodding behind her. Blaze pulled Bionca into the back seat with him.

"The sound system!" Bionca cried out. Blaze laughed.

"You know this my car." Blaze said. Bionca looked at him sideways. Blaze laughed again.

"What don't believe me." He said laughing. Bionca shook her head.

"I just rather be up front, with the stero system." Bionca said pouting looking away from her forced date.

"Now if you were up front I couldn't do this." Blaze leaned forward and kissed Bionca's neck. Bionca thought it felt good, but she sturggled against him knowing it was wrong. She wasn't winning, but she wasn't losing either. Blaze hit the spot on Bionca neck that tickled. She started laughing and she couldn't stop.

"Stop get off my neck." Bionca said in between luaghs. Blaze kept on signaling to her that he wasn't going to stop.

Boomer put his arm around Bubbles in the third row of the car. Buttercup sat in the front seat blasting music from her favorite radio station. Butch nodded his head to the fast paced rock song.

"Buttercup I did not know you had such a good taste in music." Butch said stilling nodding. Buttercup growled.

"This better be good or when I get my powers back you'll be in such trouble." Buttercup said over the music. Blossom was gratefull that there wasn't room for Brick to sit next to her in the car. Altough he did stare a her the whole ride there. Tired of the music and Blaze and Bioncas luaghing Blossom cleared her thoat.

"So where are we going?" Blossom asked couriously. Brick snapped out of his fantasy land and smiled.

"Dinner and a movie." He said smiling lightly. The car stopped and everyone piled out into the parking lot. They were at the Movie tarevrn in downtown Townsville.

"What movie are we going to see." Bubbles asked nervously. Butch was twicthing which usually meant he was either excited or he wanted to punch something. Butch slammed his hand on to a random brick wall.

"We're going to go see Nightmare on Elm Street!" He yelled. Bubbles heart sank. Blossom moved towards Bubbles.

"Sorry we can't." Blossom said soothing Bubbles.

"Why the hell not?" Butch yelled. Brick glared at his foul mouthed brother.

"Bubble is not allowed to watch scary movies." Bionca said plain as day. The Rowdy Ruffs faces dropped. Afraid to ask Blaze spoke up.

"Why not?" Bionca looked him.

"Only because the last time she saw prom night screamed all the time, had non-stop nightmares, and she-" Bionca started. Bubbles put a hand over her mouth.

"Bionca you promised you wouldn't tell ay one that last part." Bubbles said nervously. Bionca's eyes widened.

"My bad almost slipped up thanks for the catch." Bionca said thanking her sister. The truth is that her nightmares scared her so much she wett the bed several times, and that was back when they were still in the same room. The girls promised not to tell anyone about her little problem.

"So what do you want to see instead?" Boomer asked.

"We could go see The Last Airbender." Bubbles suggested. Everyone nodded hapy about the choice and went in to see the movie.

* * *

me: Hey everyone me again saying i dont own only the yellow couple and the plot as all. So yea Im going to hurry and post this cuase i'm going to see the last airbender in wait for it 3D bye see you guys next chapter READ AND REVIEW! XD


	3. Chapter 3: A hint at the truth

Me: Wow It's been a while since I updated, sorry. I'm in honor classes so I have projects 24/7. I will try harder next time. Btw Blaze if you don't mind.

Blaze: Twist-and-turns101 does not own the orginal Power Puffs or Rowdy Ruffs, or the concept of VAMPIRES... da da dunnnnn.

Me: Good boy. Want a treat?

Blaze: No.

* * *

The teens came out of the movie theater, most of them were smiling.

"That movie sucked so hard!" Butch yelled as they were in the parking lot. Buttercup nodded.

"I think I have to disinfect my eyes." she said walking next to Butch. Bionca frowned.

"At least you got to pay attention to it," Bionca hit Blaze's arm. "because of him trying to make out with me the whole time I practically missed the movie." Bubbles giggled.

"Although you guys did look cute together." she said. Blossom scoffed.

"How could you tell you and Boomer where having a full on make out session." Blossom said leaning a little on Brick. It was becoming dark as they were walking back to the car.

"Hey is it okay if we stop by somewhere before we take you girls home?" Brick asked.

"Are we going to get our powers back afterwards?" Blossom replied. Brick rubbed his neck. He thought that she had forgotten he should have known that she wouldn't.

Bionca stopped suddenly. A picture was painting itself in front of her eyes. But she didn't panic it was like she knew it was ok to let it flow. When the picture was finished she could see everything. It was an alley. There were three people covered in blood There were three people over them. Are they helping them? No, this can't be they look like her sisters. Those boys aren't helping them are they eating them? Then one comes up to her and lounges. The premonition ended.

Blaze had an arm on her shoulder. Bionca shook it off and looked around. When she look to the left about fifteen feet away there was an alley near the car. Bionca shuddered and huddled her sisters together.

"Girls something bad is about to happen we have to get out of here now!" Bionca whispered quickly. Blossom looked at her strange. "Well I guess we don't need them to get our powers back? But why are you saying this now?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded.

"The guys have been nothing but nice to us. I think the only reason they took our powers were to make sure we couldn't say no to that date." Bubbles stated innocently. Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, but the faster we get away from them the better." agreeing with Bionca. Blaze walked up behind Bionca and blew on to her neck. Bionca jumped up and screamed.

"Whoa, Bionca calm down. It's just me." Blaze said in a soothing voice. Another picture was painting itself for Bionca. This time it was adding things on to Blaze's face. A pair of fangs, blood shot eyes, and a black cape, but Bionca could tell what their were in the beginning.

"Vampires, their vampires." she said only the Rowdy Ruff Boys could hear her, she spoke to softly for her sisters to hear without their powers. Bionca turned to her sisters. They were looking at the Rowdy Ruffs as they stood rigid.

"Quick MITD." She yelled. Each girl pressed the screen of their communicator watches and their clothes transformed into chameleon suits and their shoes into hover boards with camouflage ability as well. The boys reacted quickly and reached for the last place they were, but they were gone. Brick hit Blaze in the head.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"Nothing I swear." He answered. Brick grimaced. Butch punched Blaze in the arm.

"Now we have to find more food." Butch yelled. Boomer was relieved he actually started to like Bubbles. Which is illegal in their world. Although he would never tell anyone. If he did that would mean death for his brothers and the girls. Their world has many names Hell, the Darkness, and Your Worst Nightmare, but most people just called it the Shadow World. Their are only two rules no human can find out about the Shadow World. No Shadow member can fall for a mortal. So what that's means is if your a Vampire, Werewolf, Shape-shifter, Goblin, Ghoul, or a Witch you must follow the rules.

The consequenses for breaking a rule is death for all of those involed in it. Boomer thought of the rules and the punishment, but something always brought him back to Bubbles. He thought about her smile, her bright azure eyes, and the feel of her lips on his. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought he was falling in love with her.

The Power Puffs made it back to their fathers official laboratory. When they got there they where given doses of chemical X to bring their powers back.

"Why did you yell MITD?" Blossom asked.

"That code is for emergencies only." Bubbles added.

"OK, listen when we where leaving I got a premonition. It showed me them attacking us and Blaze with fangs and red eyes and a black cape." Bionca said. By now even buttercup was looking at her sister weird.

"Bionca you make them sound like vampires." Blossom said. Bubbles eyes went wide.

"I know it sounds strange, but my premonitions have never been wrong before," She replyed silently. She looked up.

"But did you catch it, the way they stood when I said vampires. They froze." Bionca said staring stright into Blossom's eyes. That was they only way Blossom could tell she was serious.

"Well, I'm not so sure about the vampire part there was something off about those boys." Blossom said so that only her sisters could hear. Bionca looked at Butercup.

"Well, that would explain why Butch kept kissing my neck." she said rolling her eyes. Bionca smiled. Buttercup would be the only person cracking jokes at serious time. Bionca's eyes lowered.

"Hey Bubbles, Do you still have that book?" She asked.

* * *

Me: Well I think I'm going to cut off right here Hopefully I will be able to post another chapter by the end of the week along with Together Forever. Where Bubbles is going to have a tramatic flash back with Boomer. Keep an eye out for it, and remember Read and REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4:MURDERERS

Well this is chapter four of Love Bites and I'm excited. This chapter was easy to write after i found the time. Believe or not though i'm supposed to be doing a project right now. HEE HEE no ones perfect.

Disclaimer: I dont not own the concept of vampires, the orginal prower puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys, I also dont own how to date a vampire (Yes it's a real book.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Love At First Bite

BIANCA'S POV

My sisters and I read chapter 1 it seemed smiple enough. What we do is split up and stake out the four spots talked about in the book. I was to check out the Indie Movie Club, Buttercup was going to go caving, Blossom was going Latin dancing, and Bubbles was to steak out the costume store. We had an Indie Movie Club at school, but most people don't go because they don't know what it is. I assume they like to stick with things that are familiar with. But lately a lot of girls have been joining the club. I wonder why. Before my last class ended I sent my sisters a note telling them where I'd be.

"Good luck."Buttercup told as I was packing my stuff up to leave. Bubbles nodded.

"I'll wait for you. I pass by the Indie Club on my way to cheerleading." She said. Blossom leaned towards me and said,

"Be careful." She was right I had to be careful because if I was right and get caught spying on them I may be dinner. I nodded I head down to 400 hall, where the club is held. Today they were going to watch the movie Dracula, how ironic. I was the first one there so I sat in the back and waited. Girls of all shapes and sizes showed up at sat anywhere there was a seat. Strangley no one sat in the middle seat of the front row. Just as was about to get up and leave Blaze strolled in the room with an arm draped around some girls neck.

"Well someone sure knows how to bounce back." I whispered to myself.

"That Bianca girl doesn't deserve you. Those girls think their so cool when their not." The girl Blaze came in with, who I reconized as Becka Walters, said getting a few nods from girls in the front row. Becka was seriously obessed with me and my sisters when she came here. The only reason she stopped liking us was because BC snapped at her and told her she hated lesbains following her. Yeah, it was harsh I know, but lets see what you would do with that chick following you everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE! Never the less I sat through the rest of the movies with jumps, squeels, and the sound of heavy breathing in my ear. The lights in the room came back on and I was ready to leave.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." Blaze whispered to Becka. For a second I thought he was looking at me when he said it, but I guess he didn't see me. He and Becka left the room rather quickly. I was right behind them when some girl blocked the door.

"What do you think your doing utonium." Some girl said. Strange how even when your a crime fighting super teen people still want to bully you.

"Get out of my way, please." I said politely trying my best not to hit this person. Alas all she did was lean forward.

"You think your so tough doing what you did to Blaze. Do you feel the need to bully everyone." She said.

"Listen i dont have time for this. I have somewhere i need to be. Now, i'm going to ask you one more time move!" I yelled. She took a step back, but she didn't back down.

I saw Bubbles behind her and i looked at her to help me with her. Bubbles tapped on her watch. I was tired of her mouth and in a hurry so I picked her up and moved her out of my way. I grabbed bubbles hand and took of in the direction blaze took Becka.

"We'll finish this tommorow." I said behind me as we sped down the hall. It wasn't until we left the school though when we heard it. Blaze was singing a song. Although it wasn't one we could name. We followed his voice to an alley near the school.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Boomer's voice rang out.

"I thought only Blaze was out here." Bubbles said. I nodded. Today's events were making my head start to hurt.

"Well you were wrong." Blaze said as he and Boomer floated to the ground. Bubbles gasped and I glared at them.

"So are you really vampires?" I asked through gritted teeth. Blazed smirked.

"Why don't you ask Becka over there?" He said pointing to Becka's lifeless corspe that was near a dumpster. Bubbles screamed.

"How could you kill a innocent person!" I shreiked. Blaze laughed.

"Trust me she was NOT innocent." Boomer looked down as if ashamed of what Blaze was saying. Blaze nudged Boomer.

"Hey dude, whats up with you? You haven't said a word this whole time." Boomer looked up at bubbles.

"I can't go along with the plan anymore." He said Blazed was shocked along with Bubbles and me.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze shouted.

"I love her I don't care what the Elders say. She's the one, she's my soul mate." Boomer shouted. Bubbles just stared at Boomer.

"You better stay away from my sister you hear that y-you monsters!" I shouted. I grabbed Bubbles and flew home where Buttercup and Blossom where waiting.

"I can't believe it!" BC yelled when we finished telling them what had just happened. Blossom nodded.

"Do you think they all love us." she asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure about Brick and Butch, but Blaze definately hates us." I shuddered. Blossom nodded.

"I see." She said the way she always does when she is thinking really hard.

"What should we do Boomer said there were 'Elders' do you think they would come after us for knowing or after Bubbles because of Boomer?" Buttercup asked. Blossom looked at her.

"Since we don't know we are going to have to act as if they are." She said.

"But we don't know what they look like." Bubbles said.

"That's where we come in." Someone behind us said. We screamed and jumped back.

* * *

Me: Well I'm going to stop this here to give you something to look forward to. Tell me if you don't think the plot flew to well I was writing this on pure inspriation so it might not make sense. Oh and sorry to all of my fans who I kept waiting. Sooooorrrrrryyyy!  
So I will try my best to update on everything soon thx for reading and most importantly REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5: Safe or Not So Safe

ME: Hello my awesome fans. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one and sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I'm just glad that you guys still loved it. Anyway on with my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of vampires, the original power puff girls and rowdy ruff boys,

* * *

BUBBLES POV

"But we don't know what they look like." I said.

"That's where we come in." Someone behind us said. We screamed and jumped back. When we turned around we were face to face with with the rowdy ruff boys. They were all wearing dark cloaks that gathered around their feet.

"Relax, were not going to hurt you." Brick said holding his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. We didn't relax. I looked at Boomer and he looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked glaring at Brick. Butch crossed his arms.

"Isn't it obvious we're here to protect you." He said. Buttercup scoffed.

"We don't need no protecting." Despite the way she just murdered grammer I agreed with her. Bionca stepped in front of me.

"Yeah, we dont need any help from cold blooded murderers." In a instant Blaze had his hand to Bionca's throat. I screamed and jumped forward to grab his hand, but was to slow.

"Did you even see me move?" Blaze asked pulling his hand back. Bionca just stared at him shocked.

"Well because of this idiot we have to, no if ,ands, or buts." Butch said. Blossom, Bionca, Buttercup, and I huddled together.

"So whats the plan?" Blossom asked. Brick smirked,

"Your coming with us to a safe place." Bubbles gasped.

"What about my friends? What about school?" Bubbles asked. Boomer shook his head.

"You can't go we already sent a note saying you moved." Buttercup screamed and launched herself at Butch.

"You're bitch! You had no right to do that!" she yelled. Butch pulled Buttercup off of him with ease and grabbed her neck. Buttercup instantly fell into his arms. I jumped towards her limp body.

"Buttercup!" I could hear Blossom yell. I was trembling.

"Run!" Bionca yelled. Just as I turned to run everything went black.

When I woke up I as in a strange room. I didn't remember how I had gotten here, but somehow I was. I looked around and the room was humongous, It might just be three times the size of my bed room. Everything in the room was either dark blue or black. I might be in Boomer's room. They did say they were going to take us somewhere safe. This was all my fault.

"I didn't mean it." I yelled. "I didn't mean to wish for a vampire boyfriend. I was all caught up in the twilight mania."

"This didn't happen because of a wish." I husky voice, to whom I recognized as Boomer's, sounded. I screamed and turned around.

"So," He asked."What do you think?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Are you really asking me that question?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yes?" I let out an aspirated sigh.

"I'm trying to be nice, but what you did was unforgivable." I said on the verge of tears trying to keep calm.

"What did I do?" He asked. I turned to him infuriated.

"You left me!" I screamed. "It was ten years ago. Don't you remember?"

-Flashback-

I walked into the park with a note saying to come to the park after school let out. I was so excited becuase I had saw Boomer place it in my desk. I looked around had saw him near the big oak tree in the middle of the park.

"Hi Boomer," I said walking up to him. "Did you want to see me." He nodded. I looked down waiting for him to start speaking. He grabbed my hand and placed something in it.

"I'll see you tommorow." He said as he flew up into the sky. I looked down into my hand and saw that he had placed a small toy ring inside it. I held it to my heart and waved.

-End Flashback-

"I waited for you everyday, but you never came back. How could you never come back." I said crying into a pillow that was on the bed.

"I did come back, now." He said pulling me into an embrace. I pushed out of his arms.

"You had my all of my heart tens years ago. I waited and waited for you to stroll back into my life but you came too little too late." I told him.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I found out that I had to leave before I got to meet you again." I looked down not sure what to believe.

"I've spent so long secretly waiting for you. My heart jumps at you being here, but..." I started.

"Why not listen to your heart, you always did before." He told me. I looked up at the illuminating face infront of mine and smiled.

"I'll give you another chance, but you better not leave me again or your in for it." I said in a mocking tone. He laughed and hugged me. I hugged him back. I've waited so long for this. I pulled back and looked into his big sapphiere eyes.

"There's something I've been waiting to do, too." Boomer said looking at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"What were you waiting to do?" I asked. Boomer tilted my chin up and shut his eyes. Thats when I caught on and closed my eyes as well. Our lips met gently but passionatly. Altough it wasn't my first kiss it felt like it was. Everything around me disappeared, it was like we were the only two people in the world. I wanted in to never end.

NORMAL POV

As they started to kiss they didn't notice and shadowy figure open the door to the room enough to peek through and then closed it with no sound whats so ever. The figure walked down the hallway and out of a back door.

"It's started." The shadow figure said into it's watch, where a communicater was cleverly hidden. There was a slight beep and another voice whispered out of the communicater like a snake sneaking up on its prey.

"Excellent."

* * *

Me: Okay so there you have it chapter 5. Did you like, and more importantly was the ending mysterious enough. I was trying to spice things up a bit. Yay! i finally got to a fluffy sort of part. i don't know which couple to do next so tell me plz

READ AND REVEIW my awesome readers! :)


	6. Chapter 6: WTFreak

Me: Hey everyone, are you guys ready for a new chapter? ... Well, of couse you are. Anyway here it is.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the power puff girls, rowdy ruff boys, or the concept of vampires. I also do not own Sly Cooper 3: Honor Among Thieves.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

My eyes opened dazedly. I sat taking in the appearence of the area around me. I was in a forest green room with black furniture. There was a huge flat screen on the wall opposite of me, with four different gaming systems beneath it. As I got off of the green bed I was going to head over to the games, but as soon as the covers fell from my body I noticed that I was wearing a baggy black tee shirt that went down to my knees.

"What the-" I started.

"Do you like the shirt?" A masculine voice sounded behind me. I turned only to be face to face with Butch Jojo.

"Did you change my clothes!" I screamed in his face. He chuckled.

"Why yes, and may I add that you look amazing naked." I could feel the blood rising to my face. Had he really seen me naked? It's possible seeing as I was unconscious at the time. I gave him a disgusted look.

"How could you do that?" I asked wrapping my arms around my body.

"Don't worry I was just joking," He wrapped his arms around my waist as much as I tryed to pull away, he was just to strong. He put his mouth to my ear. "When I look at you naked for the first time I want you to be looking at me." That did it I pushed him away with as much force as I could muster. And to think, I was enjoying the hug he was giving me. I mean I wasn't enjoying his hug at all.

"Where are my sisters?" I asked looking as angry as possible.

"Somewhere." He replied.

"Don't give me that bull shit. Now, where are they?" I asked again.

"I don't want to ruin the quality time that thier spending with my brothers."

"What? Their alone with those perverts." I stromed towards the door, but Butch blocked my exit.

"Move Butch I have to go save my sisters!" I said to him.

"I'll let you leave on one condition." I looked at him suspisciously.

"Whats the condition?" I asked.

"Beat me in a video game. I'll even let you pick the game." He in a cocky tone. This is going to be easy.

"So where are your games?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He pointed towards a closet in the back of the room. I walked over towards iit and opened the door. There had to be thousands of games there.

"Wow how many games to you have?" I asked in awe. He walked up behind me.

"Every game ever made." he answered. Knowing him he will expect me to pick a newer more violent game. After a few minutes of searching i found the game i would beat him at. I handed him the case. His face contorted.

"Really, you wanna play Sly Cooper 3: Honnor Among Thieves." I shrugged.

"It's an older game, the controls are different from how they are now, plus its was the only game the professuer lets me play when I'm grounded." He looked at me astounded. We set up the game on his play station 2. We played cops and robbers. I played as Sly while Butch played as Carmalita. I beat him four times in a row.

"Okay, I believe you have had enough of an ass kicking." I said while standing up to leave. Butch stood up too.

"Hey!That wasn't fair you cheated." He shouted.

"No I didn't. This game doesn't even have cheat codes." I yelled back.

"You only picked this game because you suck at guy games." Butch mumbled. But it was no use becuase I still heard him.

"Want to say that again, punk?" I asked sizing him up. He stepped closer.

"Girls suck at real guy games." By now we were inches from each others faces.

"Don't make me punch you in the face." I screamed in Butch's face. Butch grabbed my face with his hands and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I pulled away.

"I hate you." I said

"I hate you more." He replied. Then we resumed the kiss. When we pulled away for air I looked into his eye with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Wanna get naked now?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Butch Jojo you are such a pervert!" I screamed thrusting my fist into his stomach. He doubled over in pain. I took this opertunity to leave before he could pull me back in. I opened the door, and walked into the hallway. I saw someone's shadow turn a cornor. I ran after it. I turned the cornor and saw a woman walking really fast towards a door.

"Hey you, wait up." I yelled. The figure stopped and turned around to face me. She smiled at me. She was wearing a suit and her dark brown hair was pulled back into a very profesional bun. She had on semi-thicked rimmed glasses that framed her blue eyes and she held a clip board.

"Yes?" She said in a very confident way.

"Do you know where I can find my sisters?" She smiled and pointed down the hallway i just came from. I turned around to see what she was pointing at.

"I don't see anyt-" I started to say, but when i turned back around to face her she was gone.

"Buttercup where did you go?" I heard Butch call out. I panicked and ran into the closest room. I heard him run by so I opened the door and snuck out. I ran back to the hallway i started out on and I noticed names on the door. I got close to the door that said _Brick_ on it. I could hear moans and grunts from inside. I started to freak out and busted the door down. Brick and Blossom fell on top of each other. I looked at them. There was a twister mat and a twister spinner.

"You guy's were just playing twister?" I asked confused yet relieved at thew same time. Blossom crawled from under Brick.

"Yea and I was winning, thanks alot Buttercup." She said. Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "Where are your clothes?" I blushed slightly then frowned.

"Well, what ws with all the moaning and grunts in here." I yelled hoping to change the subject. my red-headed sister rolled her eyes.

"Hello! Twister!" she said loudly. I rolled my eyes, thanking god on the inside that she let me change the subject.

"Hey where's the party?" Someone behind me sounded. Starteled I low punched the person. I opened my eyes to see Boomer holding his manhood and Gasping for air.

"Boomie, are you ok?" Bubbles asked coming to his aid.

"Everything's purple." He squeaked out. Butch laughed.

"I knew that was going to happen." I ran behind Brick and shouted.

"Stay away from me." He frowned.

"What! You punched me in the stomach and ran away!" He yelled.

"That was 'cause you-" I started to say, but Blossom interupted me.

"Wait a minute, where's Bianca and Blaze?" Everyone looked at each other. We all started to walk to Blaze's room. Brick opened to door and we all gasped out of shock.

* * *

Me: I know, I know, I don't update for a long time, and then I end it with a cliff hanger. I am so evil. Anywho I hope you like it. You know the drill-

Bubbles: Put the money in the bag, and no one gets hurt.

Me: Noooo, more along the lines of rate and review.

Bubbles: oh :S

Me: Bye! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Baby What!

Me: I know, I know, I am such a liar. Truth be told though, I seriously thought I would have this chapter up sooner rather than later. So without a futher ado, here's the chapter.

Discliamer: I, Twist-and-Turns101, do not own the original version of the Powerpuff girls or the Rodyruff boys, nor other name brand things metioned in this chapter.

* * *

Blossom's POV

The guys and I realized that Bianca and Blaze weren't in the room with us. We headed to Blaze's door. As we were standing outside I could hear the bumps and thumps coming from inside. Apparently Buttercup heard them to because she scoffed.

"Are they playing twister too." She whispered gaining a few giggles from bubbles and a chuckle from Butch. I rolled my eyes. Brick opened the door. I was shocked to see Blaze shoving a puppy into my sisters face.

"What the hell is going on here!" I yelled. Blaze looked up at us angryly.

"She wouldn't pet the damn puppy I got her!" He yelled back. Buttercup snapped and flew at Blaze. Bubbles screamed and dived for the puppy, landing on Bianca in the process. Bianca rolled Bubbles off of her. I walked over and helped her up. She dusted the dog fur off of her and looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked me. I took a step back and gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and thrust her arm towards me.

"You two look just like a couple, you all look like couples. I thought they were the enemy. " She screamed.

"I just trying to make the best of these circumstances." I answered back. Bianca threw her hands in the air.

"I didn't know that when your being hunted by super natural elders, you hook up with your counterpart." She said. I was now confused. It was more than just the elder thing. Brick stepped from behind me and pulled Blaze from under Buttercup's fists.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Bianca responded. Brick shook his head and dropped Blaze to the floor.

"I'll take that as a no." Butch said, walking into the conversation.

"Boomer you tell her." Brick said hopping onto Blaze's bed. Boomer looked up from playing with the puppy.

"What? Why do I have to do it?" He asked in a whinny voice.

"Because you were the one that got us into this situation, dipshit." Butch said while smacking Boomer in the back of the head.

"Butch! Watch your language." I scolded. Butch and Buttercup both rolled their eyes, but I couldn't care less.

"Fine," Boomer started. "There is one way for you guys to not get hunted."

"Really, What is it? Tell me." Bianca excliamed.

"You have to become a vampire." Bianca's face fell.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be so bad." She stated with a hard look on her face, as if she were trying to picture her self as vampire.

"Bianca There is just one problem." I started, "Vampire princes can only change the person they are going to marry."

"What!" Bianca shouted, "How is that even possible?" I sighed.

"If we were to change you it would create a strong bond between us. If we were to have that kind of bond with random people it could seriously mess up our heads. " Blaze answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Bianca asked. Blaze shrugged.

"I bought you the puppy to soften the blow, but you just wouldn't accept the damn puppy." He said getting angry all over again.

"There's no way in hell that I'm marrying you." Bianca shouted.

"There's no other choice." Brick voiced.

"Wait a minute. Kings need heirs, you guys are princes,and your going to be kings." Her voice trailed off as realization struck her. The same realization that I had come across not to long ago. Bianca's eyes turned upon me. I looked away.

"Oh, I am not having your child, let alone having sex with you!" She shouted. Buttercup pushed Butch away from her.

"You didn't say anything about babies." Butch gave her a lop-sided grin. Bianca turned on her, bewilderment strown across her face.

"That's the part your worried about. Get your priorites straight!" I was shocked as well when i found out the news, But I knew that it was something I had to do for Bubbles. Why couldn't Bianca just do this for her.

"Bianca this is not about you, it's about Bubbles." I said giving me her mom looked. She turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"When was it ever about me?" She asked. "No one cares about me, I'm just and extra puff not an orignal. Hell, I'm not even an orignal extra puff!" I was shocked, no words came to my mouth. Blaze grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me, I may not have a beating heart, but I don't need one to tell if someone's loved. Trust me when I tell you that you are loved." He said. His gaze never turned from hers. He leaned in towards her and they kissed. It was small at first, but then it started to become more passionate and heated. I felt Brick's hand on the small of my back. He ushered me out of the room. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch follwed us out of the room. Brick led me back to his room.

"Listen, if it were up to me I would kill you were you stand, but it's not." He said looking at me with eyes so full of hatred that I cringed.

He tossed a box at me. I opened it and was amazed by what I saw.

* * *

So that was it. Yep I'm just glad that I finished.

Read, Review, and Anticipate the next chapter.

Bye Bye :)


	8. Chapter 8: Blues: first for a change

Me: Merry Christmas, happy hannakah, happy kwanza, and every other holiday that i do not know.

I know it has been a while since i have updated so i would like you to have this. *Hands a wrapped box.* It's a chapter of Love Bites.

Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

Boomer led me back to his room. I t was blue and black. It was more compact the the other rooms. It was mainly clean except for the far right corner, which was filled with art supplies and splattered with paint. On the wall adjacent to it was all of his art. I hardly noticed when I first awoke. I walked towards it.

"Did you do all of this yourself?" I asked. I heard him take steps towards me. Yeah, was his answer. I spun around and grinned at him.

"Your amazing, do you know that?" I told him. Shocked flashed across his face.

"No one has ever said that to me before." I smiled up at him. I had to admit he was very easy on the eyes. His golden blond hair shimmered in the low light. His skin glowed and his navy blue eyes were sparkiling. He jumped a little startling me.

"I almost forgot," He started pulling something out of his pocket and placing it in my hands. "This is for you." He smiled and rocked on the heels of his feet wainting for me to look at my present. I opened my hands and let out a squeal of joy. It was a beautiful necklace. It's chain was covered in blue satin, a round shapphire hung from the middle.

"This is for me?" I asked touching the sapphire. Boomer nodded. He clasped the necklace around my neck. At first I could feel the chill of the cold metal, but the chill transformed into the soft caress of satin. My eyes widened.

"What just happened?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"This necklace not only identifies you as my soulmate, but it will also protect you for all of eternity. You will never be able to take it off." He pulled me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled his scent.

"You should really get ready for the rebirthing ritual." He told me while pulling away. "Just follow Lola here, she will help you get ready." He pushed me towards a pretty girl with long red hair in a very skimpy maids uniform. I looked back and narrowed my eyes.

"Butch's idea?" I asked, he nodded. I sighed. It figured that Butch would make his 'help' wear something like that looked like it came out of an adult movie. I followed Lola anyway.

"Your really lucky you know." I looked at her, she was scowling. "Your lucky Mr. Boomer is nice enough to protect your worthless life." I looked at her again, out of shock a small gasp escaped my lips. She stopped and turned to me.

"What, am I going to make you cry? Good, you deserve to suffer for interfering with Mr. Boomers life." She said to me in a screaming whisper. She grabbed my arm and shoved me into the dressing room.

"Your clothes are on the chair, madam." She told me in a mock sweet voice. It actually would have convinced me she was more bubbly than, well me. But I already saw her true colors, I'll be darned if I let her fool everyone else. I saw my clothes laid out on the chair, like she said it would be. I checked them for pins before putting them on, with a girl like Lola around you can never be too sure. Inoted that the clothes I was putting were really cute. I had a flower crown, which meant my hair has to be down, a long, flowy, pale blue dress, and gladiator sandels that tied up my legs. I opened the door ready for Lola's cruel remarks, but instead found Boomers handsom face.

"You look lovely." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Come on we have to hurry or we won't get the best room." he yelled back as he pulled me along. I was confused.

"We only had three ritual rooms before Blaze joined us, then we made him this really crappy one for him, but he tricked us into making it first come first served." I laughed and started to fly next to him.

"So we better pick up the pace, huh." He smirked and started to fly as well. We showed up at the ritual room in a matter of seconds. He pulled me into the room with the door marked one. The room was beautiful, the walls were pale blue. flowers filled the room. Boomer put his hand on my shoulder. It was cold, but I did not mind. He led me to the chairs in the middle of the room.

"Damn it , we're late." We heard Butch screamed, I jumped.

"Get over it, Butch!" Boomer yelled. I heard a growl from outside the door.

"He killed the mood, didn't he?" He asked. I nodded a little. He smirked down at me.

"I can change that." He leaned down and kissed my neck and jaw line. Being the good girl that I was, I have never experienced this before, but I had to admit it felt good. He pulled back.

"I have to bite you now. Then, you have to bite me." His head moved closer to my neck.

"How would I bite-" I trailed off. His sharp canines piecred my flesh. I gasped in both pain and pleasure. A flood of emotions washed over me. Love, Fear, Anger, Joy, but none of them were the emotion that I was feeling. Could I be inside of Boomer's head? Was it even possible?

"Are three super powered teen crime fighting girls possible, too?" He didn't say it aloud, yet I still heard him.

"Are you talking in my mind?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. He pulled his teeth from my neck. I gasped again.

"In my world of darkness and secrets, I will bind myself to you for the length of my existence." Boomer chanted while using his nail to slice a line across his forearm. Blood trickled down from his cut. He held his arm to my mouth. I was drawn to it. I sucked down four big gulps of his blood. It burned going down my throat. He pulled his arm away.

"That should do it." He said. He licked his wound and it healed instantly.

"How would I know if I'm a vampire?" I asked. He laughed and pointed at my chest. Of course. my heart would stop beating. I put my hand to my heart. Nothing happened. I held my breath. I didn't blink. My eyes didn't burn, and my lungs didn't ache for oxygen, most of all my heart didn't beat. It worked.

"I am a vampire now." I said looking up at him. He smiled

"Yep, your are safe, now and forever." I pouted.

"How anti-climatic." Boomer started to laugh again.

* * *

Me: There you go guys. And once again I am sorry I left my notebook (which had the start of this chapter in it) in my class. My friend grabbed it for me, but kept forgetting to give it back. I tried to rewrite it but it did not feel the same, and that is why this chapter is so late. And because I am so sorry I will start working on chapter nine: BRICK AND BLOSSOM'S romantic ritual.

Review and read more. Happy Holidays you guys(and girls, really I have no clue who reads this).


	9. Chapter9:Blossom&Brick's romantic ritual

Me: Yay I am so happy. This is the second chapter on three days. How great am I?

*cricket cricket*

Yeah I know right. So anyway, this is a Blossom and Brick chapter. There is also an intense scene I will alert you if you do not want to read it.

* * *

Blossom's POV

Becoming a vampire was not on my list of things to do before I die, but because of those stupid ruffs, I have no choice. Even though Brick is my counterpart, why is it that I have to marry him? Do I even have to marry him; maybe there is some loop hole that can help me.

"There are no loop holes." Brick whispered in my ear. I jumped, throughout all of my inner ramblings I didn't hear in come in, let alone get close to me.

"Brick, what are doing here?" I asked. He looked at me.

"This is my room, pinky. Are you getting dumber by the second?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Out of everyone, you at least, should know that I am not, in any way, dimwitted." I yelled. He scowled at me. I glared back. He tossed a box my way. I opened it cautiously. A beautiful chained bracelet with a dangling ruby was revealed? I gasped it was stunning

"Don't think of this as a present, remember I'd rather kill you, it's a part of the rebirthing ritual." He told me walking towards the door. I could have sworn that I heard something else in his voice. Something was telling me that what he said was a lie. As for which I part, I could not tell.

"This is Melissa; she will be taking you to your dressing room. There's no way we could do the ritual with you looking like that." He said opening the door for the black haired beauty. Her eyes were a violet color, and she was wearing a skimpy maid's uniform.

"Just what is wrong with the way I dress?" I confronted him, my hands found their place on my hips.

"Don't stand here arguing with me. Go get ready. " He pushed me out of the room. Melissa was already halfway down the hall. I jogged up behind her and started to quietly follow her. Something struck me as off, was it her hair, her attitude. I was silently trying to place my finger on it, when she began to speak.

"It is not wise to speak to master Brick that way." I looked up at her and scoffed.

"He has you call him master, how chauvinistic is that?" I stated. Melissa turned on the balls of her feet and stopped in front of me.

"Don't you dare speak of master brick with such a tongue! He has done many things for you. You should be grateful, you piece of trash." I stared at her as if she slapped me. She grabbed my wrist roughly and shoved me into my supposed dressing room. I found my clothes on a nearby chair. It was a strapless flowing dress. It was pink at the bottom and gradually rose to a blood at the top.

There was a pink flower drown and regular gladiator shoes. I had put everything on when I realized I was still holding the bracelet Brick had given me. I had clasped it on myself. I was stunned to see the clasp disappear in front of my eyes.

Now that I thought about it, this was the first present a boy has ever given me. Of course they thought I was hot, but I was always intimidating to them. I walked out of the room sighing and thinking of how sweet it was for brick to give this to me, whether it was a part of the ritual or not.

"Oh Brick." I whispered to myself as I stood on the hallway.

"Yes?" He answered. I jumped and looked up, Brick was standing there. I blushed, a light shade of pink.

"So we better get this ritual over with, huh." I said trying to cover up my embarrassing moment. I waited for him to start talking or to even walk away, but he just stood there, looking at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. He shook his head, grabbed my hand and dragged my down the hall. When we got there Buttercup and Butch were standing in front of a door marked one.

"Damn it," Butch shouted,"we're late." I heard boomer's muffled voice through the wall. He said something along the lines of get over it, but I'm not entirely sure. Brick pulled me into the room marked two. As soon as the door clicked shut there was a bang.

"Damn it, not again." Butch yelled. Brick rolled his eyes. He walked over to the chair and sat down. I looked around. **(Poor Butch, when will he learn.)**

"There are no more seats." I said. Brick nodded. I frowned. "Then where am I going to sit?" He patted his lap, smirking. I backed up. "Oh no, I am not sitting on your lap." He walked towards me and picks me up bridal style. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was no use.

"Stop squirming and sit still." He told me as he held me down on his lap. He moved my hair behind my ear.

"Brick I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this." He looked at me. My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest.

**(Okay everyone this is where the intense scene starts. Don't say I didn't warn you.)**

"If I am forced to spend the rest of eternity with you, I want to have some fun along the way." I cringed. What was he going to do to me? My thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of his tongue traveling up my neck.

"Ah, Brick what are you doing?" I asked between my labored breathes. He responded with a small kiss on my neck.

**(And know It is over. Heavy right -_-')**

"Brace yourself." He whispered in my ear. Before I could contemplate the multiple meaning, I felt a sharp pain, then a flood of warmth. That wasn't the only thing that flooded into me though. Anger, lust, and care embraced my soul. I knew that they must have been Brick emotions.

"That's right Pinky." I heard him say into my head.

"So who is it you care about?" I thought.

"What are you talking about?" I searched his mind and saw myself as he saw me. At first I was really ugly looking, but I transformed into a beautiful angel.

"It's me?" I questioned. Brick pulled out his fangs, which disconnected our psychic bond. ""You care about me?

"In my world of darkness and secrets, I will bind myself to you, for as long as I exist." He used his nail to make a cut along his forearm.

"Drink this." He told me. I leaned towards his arm hesitantly, but reluctantly gulped down some of his blood. It tasted spicy yet sweet, it burned going down my throat. He pulled his arm away. He licked his cut and it healed instantly.

"I thought you hated me?" I asked him. He lifted me out of his lap and began to pace the room.

"I did, but when we were playing twister, I felt my heart beat for the first time since I died." H e gripped my shoulders. "For the first time, my dark and meaningless existence became brighter, more bearable." He stared at me with a deep intensity.

"But you said, you wanted to kill me." I stated. My head was reeling. It was hard to soak in all of this information.

"I was angry, I didn't know how to handle it. I retaliated, I am sorry." He wrapped his arms around me. Despite being a vampire his hug was considerably warm. I thought back to when Brick gave me the bracelet. My heart started to beat again. Wasn't I just dead? Could it be?

"Brick I think I feel the same way." I looked up into his magma colored eyes. A faint blush rose to my cheeks.

"You are really pretty when you blush." He said as he leaned down and kissed me gently. He pulled away, and embraced me once again. I sighed.

"Oh Brick." I said. What am I going to do about my sisters? We walked out of the ritual room and went back to his room hand in hand.

* * *

Me: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. So tell me what you think. Leave a review and stay tuned. bye!


	10. CH 10: Greens: A different side of them

Me: Hey guys, I know this has been long over due, but i have a good reason for not posting this sooner. I have a commerative present for you. I have a copuple of hand drawn pictures linked on my page. How awesome it that? Iknow, I know, it's amazing. Any way heres the chapter you have been waiting for.

**Disclaimer: I dont not own the orignal power puff girls characters (i.e. Blossom, Brick, etc.) or Twilight, but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Butch pushed Buttercup into his room.

"You have to get ready." He told her. She looked at him.

"Get ready for what?" She asked. There was a knock at the door. Butch turned her towards the door.

"Our rebirthing ritual of course." He said. He opened the door and a girl with blonde hair was standing there. At first Buttercup though it was Bubbles, but with a closer look she could tell she was wrong. The girls hair was in to pigtails, like how Bubbles wears hers, but they were longer and a duller gold. Buttercup also noted that The girl was wearing a skimpy maid outfit, the likes of which Bubbles wouldn't be caught dead in. Before Butch pushed me out the door, he slipped something into my hand.

"This is your helper, Natalie. She will get you dressed for the ritual." Butch said as he shuffled Buttercup out of the door. Once they were out of ear shot the maid opened her mouth.

"Your pretty gutsy, trying to steal my man like that." She told her. Buttercup, despite wanting to throw this girl out of a window, kept clam.

"If you want him, you can have him." She retorted. The maid scoffed.

"How dare you, Master Butch is too worthy of your filthy desires. You can't act as if you can give him away." Now, Buttercup was angry. She can only stay clam for so long. With her rage rising, she pulled back her fist, and decked the maid. Buttercup dusted off her hands and continued down the hall. She stoped when she came upon a door with a green star the said D_ressing Room _underneath it. Buttercup assumed this was her room and walked in. She was right, sitting on a chair in the middle of the spaceous room was a flowing green strapless dress and gladiator sandals.

"He does not expect me to wear this, does he?" Buttercup asked herself. She tried to find other clothes in the room but there were none. Buttercup sighed and slipped into the dress that was left for her. when she pulled the dress over her head she spotted a crown of flowers on the chair. She sighed yet again and put it on. She looked in her realized that she was still holding the thing Butch had given her. It turned out to be a box with a anklet inside. She clasped the cold metal around her ankle, she could feel the heaviness of emerald on her foot. She didn't even notice when the clasp disappeared because Butch popped his head into the room.

"Are you ready yet? I don't want to end up with the crappy ritual room." He whinned. Buttercup shrieked and threw one of her shoes at his face. He ducked back out of the door. Buttercup picked up her shoes and walked out of the door. She slipped her shoes on and then looked up at Butch.

"Now, I'm ready. And if you barge in on my like that again, I'll do more than throw a shoe." Butch put his hands up in surrender than he dragged her to a hall with four doors. The first door had just shut.

"Damn it," Butch shouted. "we're late." He banged on the door and Boomer and yelled something back out to him. Buttercup saw Brick and Blossom zooming down the hall, she tried to warn him but they raced into room three and lock the door behind them. Butch hit that door as well.

"Damn it, not again." He yelled. Butch let out a shriek of anger. He threw his hands in the air. How many times was this goin to happen to him. Buttercup was standing next to him andsaw Blaze round the corner. Before they got struck with the crappy ritual room , she grabbed Butch's hand and pulled him into room number three.

"What are you doing?" Butch yelled at Buttercup as he yanked his wrist free. Buttercup's eyes narrowed and her found themselves at their natural postion across her chest.

"I got us this room, you jerk. If I hadn't done anything we would have ended up with that crappy fourth room, your were talking about." Her glared instensfied. "It's one thing to be doing this with you, but I'll be damned if I get herpes from being in that room." Butch's glare softened. Oh, was all he could say in reply. Buttercup turned around and noticed the room for the first time. The walls were light green, there were flowers were everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a deep it and touched it gently.

"Is being with me really so bad?" He asked. Buttercup turned to face him ready to make a joke about being weak. Butch eyes were glued to the floor.

"You're Serious?" She questioned. His head snapped up.

"Of course I am. Everyone gravitates towards my brothers. It's not safe with crazy Butch. You never lie, so I figured-" His voice trailed off. Buttercup was caught off gaurd. She never thought about Butch having a soft side, which is wierd because she has one herself. If she had one, why not her counterpart. Buttercup stepped towards Butch.

"Butch, I didn't mean it that way." Buttercup didn't know how to really comfort someone so she akwardly embraced him. She thought about how nice he smelled. "Being with you wouldn't be so bad, your fun, and somewhat cute, and-" Butch's hands that were nestled one Buttercup's waist slid down to her butt. "Your a prevent!" She yelled and pushed him away from her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyway we have to get this ritual done." He told her picking her self up off the ground. Butch walked towards her. He grabbed her face with both hands and tilted her head so that her neck was exposed. Buttercup braced herself for what was to come.

"Hurry Up!" She yelled. Butch complied and promptly sunk his fangs into her neck. There was a pinch, then Buttercup felt a wave pure exhilaration. The feeling was brief becuase Butch pulled his head away. Dissapiontment flashed across Buttercups features. Butch chuckles.

"In my world of darkness and secrets, I will bind myself to you, for as long as I exsist." He chanted as he sliced his arm with his thumb. Buttercup grimmaced. Butch laughed.

"Don't be such a baby. Drink it." Butch told Buttercup as he shoved his arm onto her mouth. Buttercup reluctantly gulped down the matalic blood. It burned going down her throat. Butch pulled his arm away and licked his wound. With a distinct sizzle the cut heals itself.

"That was it? We're done right?" Buttercup asked. Butch nodded. Buttercup breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I thought it was going to be this long drawn out process."

"No, my little Butterfly that was it." Butch told her. He grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room.

"And I have fangs, right, not just stupid teeth, like in Twilight." Buttercup asked. He laughed.

"Twilight is so lame. Yes, you have fangs." They went to the game room to meet up with everyone. They all seemed to be having fun.

* * *

A woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a bun walked away from the ritual rooms where the teenagers started to leave. She smiled and wrote on the clipboard. Her blue eyes, that were covered by black thick-rimmed glasses darted around before turning to leave. She walked out of the back door.

"Stage two completed. Shall I send _them_ in, Sir?" She said into her watch shapped communicator. Yes, was all the her boss repiled. The lady smiled and pulled out her phone. She dailed a number. It rang a couple of times the someone picked up.

"It's time." She said then hang up and left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Me: Yay! I'm done. I hope you guys love it, this is by far my longest chapter yet. So anyway I'd like to thank all of my reviewers especially **buttercupxtreme **(My first reviewer of the new year) for supporting me. You guys are awesome.


	11. Chapter 11: Bianca's true self

**Me: Hey everyone, so yea I know that it has been a while since I updated but hey at least I'm updating now. Because I hurt my hand (Which is wrapped right now) it is very hard. I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing it.**

**I do not own the Orignal PowerPuff Girls or the original RowdyRuff Boys, or the concept of vampires.**

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

I sat on Blaze's bed after my sisters left. The puppy he got me was sleeping on my lap. Blaze crawled up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck.

"How do you think we did?" He asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"You know I hate lying to my family, but I think we did well." I replied. I kissed his cheek. Blaze caressed my face. He tilted his head. I knew what he was thinking.

"You know that our siblings would never talk to us again if they found out that we have already done the ritual. But it's all good, because we won't have to hide it anymore after today." I just knew he was going to tell me that. It's been a year since we reunited and preformed the ritual.

-Flash back-

"Stupid school, stupid princess, I hate them all." I yelled. I was down at the Townsville Lake. I was pounded my fist into the sand.

"Now that's not the Bianca I knew." A male voice said behind me. I turned around.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that there was someone else here." I said without looking. I picked up my book bag and started to walk away. The Boy grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. I gasped. Blaze was standing there holding my arm.

"What do you want," I asked, "I am really no in the mood to talk to you." He looked at me hurt. He scoffed.

"I was just going to ask you what was wrong, it seems like you need to talk to someone." He said releasing my arm and sitting on the ground. He patted the ground beside him. I searched his mind with my telepathy for any ulterior motives; there were none so I sat down next to him. He leaned back on his hands and looked at me. "So, are you going tell me or what?"

"I was at school going to see my boyfriend. When I made it to his locker I saw him making out with Princess, the school slut, and he told me that he had a new girl now." I said as I started to sob. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"If I had a girlfriend like you I would never treat her that way." He said as he looked down at me. I looked up at his hazel eyes. He looked so beautiful. He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. It felt like fireworks going off. He pulled away and smiled."

-Flash back-

Later he gave me a pair of earrings and we preformed the rebirthing ritual, meaning that I was a vampire. I have been for a year and it hurt me to hide it from my sisters and my dad, but I could never let them know. I put them in danger just by living with them. Blaze moved the puppy out of my lap and kissed me. I hit his shoulder and he pulled away.

"What?" He asked, agitated.

"We have to get to the ritual rooms so we can pretend that are performing the ritual." I exclaimed. Blaze jumped up and grabbed my hand. We ran out of the room and into the hall way. Three maids were standing there when we burst through them. I turned my head and said sorry but they just looked at me disgusted. I turned back and continued to run with Blaze. I saw Buttercup pull Butch into one of the ritual rooms. We zoomed into the fourth ritual room. It was a little cluttered but it was fine seeing as I was already a vampire. We waited until we heard our siblings start to leave, and then we walked out as well.

We met the rest of the gang in the game room just down the hall from the ritual rooms. Bubbles and Boomer were cuddling on the couch, Blossom was sitting on Bricks lap, they were both reading, and Buttercup and Butch were playing this really old video game staring a fox and a raccoon.

"Hey BC," I yelled over to her. She paused her game and looked up. "Show me those pearly whites." She smiled and showed me her fangs.

"Isn't that cool," She started. I nodded walking up to her, followed by Blaze. "And they're retractable." Then Bubbles piped up.

"Yeah, we could still pretend to be super human, if we wanted." I swallowed nervously. You don't have to worry, I told myself, and you're in the clear. No one will be suspicious. I controlled my breathing and smiled.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Then I started to laugh. Blaze touched my shoulder them pointed at Butch. He went and picked up a controller. I moved to where my green sister was. We plopped right on down and started to discuss who was going to be the better vampire. We were laughing and having an awesome time. For the first time in our lives the Ruffs and the Puffs were actually getting along. Bubbles moved away from Boomer and sat down with me and Buttercup.

"I can't believe this happy ending. We are vampires now so we're stronger, faster, cooler, and we don't have to worry about the elders." She started giggling. It was infectious. We all laughed for what felt like hours. Who knew that this would be the last time I would ever see them smile and laugh like this, ever again.

* * *

**Me: Oh, I bet you did not see that one coming. What is Bianca talking about? Will she ever tell her sisters the truth? Will she ever get the chance too? Mwahahahahahaha, oh and I will only update the next chapter if I have a minimum of 52 reviews. If you want to find out what happened I suggest you hurry.**


	12. Ch 12: The day my heart stopped beating

Me: Hey guys. I know that this is late, and I shouldn't make excuses for myself but I seriously did not have my laptop for a whole week. I am super sorry though. Could you guys ever forgive me? Pretty please, anyway I got you something. A new chapter! Yay!

**disclaimer: I own nothing but Blaze and Bianca. That is all. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Normal POV

As the eight super powered vampire teens sat in their living room, they did not notice the shadows pass by the window across of them. Well, all but two. Blossom and Brick exchanged a quick glance. Their bond allowed them to access one another's mind in time of extreme emotion, and right now, they were both freaking out. They looked at their siblings ready to warn them.

"Guys, there something-" Blossom started. She managed to get her everyone's attention, but she never got to finish her sentence. The bay window across from the teens shattered and three figures burst through. The boys jump and cover their counterparts.

"What the hell is going on?" Butch shouted while guarding Buttercup from the shards of glass. He turns to face the figures that are shrouded in smoke. Bubbles is coughing and Boomer tightened his grip around her waist. The smoke clear and three teenage girls, roughly around our heroine's ages, stood standing in its wake.

"Who the hell are you three?" Buttercup sneered. The girl on the very right placed a hand over her heart and faked a hurt expression.

"Why, did the almighty power puff girls forget us already?" She said. Her hands slid from her hands to her dark green skirt clad hips. "Maybe we should pull you through your mirror again."

The girls in dark blue and red cackled and high fived at their sisters joke. The other eight teens were not as tickled. Brick turned towards Blossom as her body stiffened.

"What are they talking about?" He asked. Blossom looked up at him and controlled her breathing.

"When me and the girls were five, before Bianca and after you left, they are our alter egos. Everything we are they aren't." Butch chuckled. Everyone looked at him.

"I guess that makes the blue chick head of the operations and the red one an idiot." The three dark teenage girls frowned.

"We have names you dipshit." The girl clad in red yelled. She got into a fighting stance along with her comrades. "I'm Berserk, the leader." The girl in blue on the left of Berserk stepped forward.

"I'm Brat, the looks." She said. Boomer suppressed a laugh. The girl in green on the far right spoke up once again.

"I'm Brute, the muscles. We're the Power Punk Girls." As soon as the word escaped her lips they power punk girls pounced. They each pounced their corresponding counterpart sending them into the wall behind them. Brick jumped at the speed which Berserk jumped Blossom. He didn't even see her move. Those girls were faster than any superhuman and vampire combined.

They are something else. He thought in the quick second it took Berserk to tackle Blossom. Brick launched himself at Berserk. He knocked her to the ground and punched her in the face. Berserk smiled and brought her foot up to meet Brick's groin. He toppled off of her and held his crotch. Berserk walk back over to Blossom who was kneeling on the ground trying to regain her breath.

Berserk stood over Blossom menacingly, she grabbed her by her hair and lifted her hair. A grin spread across her face.

"This will be fun." She then proceeded to repeatedly punch her in the face. Blossom was losing consciousness. She knew she had to do something, though. She sucked in a lot of air and blew. Beserk froze over. Blossom pulled her hair free from the frozen punk sickle and ran to help bubbles with Brat. Boomer was throwing punches at Brat but she kept using Bubbles as a shield. Boomer flew around her tring to find an opening. but he couldn't see one. Brat smirked.

"Try this on for size." She yelled shoot her lasers into Boomers face. Boomer pummled to the ground. Bubbles let out a sonic screm that burst Brats eardrum. Brat fell to the floor and Bubbles ran to her boyfriend. Bubbles bent down over Boomer his skin was smoking. Blossom came over and blew gently on his face and smoldered the flames on his face. Boomer passed out from the pain. Brat got back up.

"Good to see you didn't get any new powers." She said as she walked over to Blossom and Bubbles. They both stood in front of him in a pertective stance.

"You'll pay for what you did to my Boomie!" She screamed as she and Blossom charged her. Brat giggled. The girls continued forward, then they stopped. It was like they paralyzed. They looked down and their shadows was connected with Brat's.

"Isn't it a cool little trick." She purred. She charged her eyes lazers when Buttercup slammed into her, managing to break the shadow power as well.

Buttercup lept off of her and flew back to her fight. She was in the middle of her battle with Brute. Brute threw punches that Buttercup dodged easliy. Butch punched Brute from behind, but she barely moved. She turned quickly and head butted him out of comission. Buttercup raged. She threw punches quicker than she knew she could. But to make her matters worse, Brute was dodging them with a sick grin on her evil face.

"Face it, you are only second best." Brute said while dodging the energy charged attacks. "There is no way in hell you can beat me!" With that Brute puched Buttercup in the face knocking her to the ground. Buttercup groaned and held her head in her , against her body's better judgement, climbed out of the crater she was in. The Butch, Brick, and Boomer were all passed out on the floor, Blossom and Bubbles were both bloody and not moving, and Blaze and Bionca were both lieing in a hole in the wall from when the Power Punks blasted in. The Punks all looked at the last sole fighter.

"What are we going to do with you?" Mused Berserk as she and her sinister sisters step towrds Buttercup. Buttercup kneeled into a fighting stance, but with a snap of Brutes finger Brat had her frozen in place. Berserk and Brute both charged energy balls in their fists, aimed directly at Buttercup.

"This will hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt us." Brat purred. The three girls cackkled as they got ready to murder one of the toughest super powered teens in the world. They released their lasers and they hit a target. The room then was enveloped in a bright white light that burned with intensity.

Out of the ash one of the girls pulled her self up. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Two figures lay on the ground completely dead. A pair of arms wrap around her and pull her away from the horrific scene. At first she put up an fight until she realized it was her lover. She two of her sister stand up with their counterpart near them. She couldn't help but to look back at her fallen sibling. Tears streamed down her face and she cry into the remnants of her lovers shirt. That was the day all true happiness left her blazing emerald eyes.

* * *

Me: booo hooo someones dead. Bet you'll never guess who.** THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF LOVE BITES.** get your tissues ready because that one will be a dozzie. What to know how it ends. Give me six more reviews. Thats right I want to see 60 reviews all together before i post the final chapter. hope you guys liked it. Read and review my peeps.


	13. Chapter 13: Lucky Number 13

Love bites chapter 13

Me: Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that this for sure will be the last chapter of love bites. But I will have some good news down at the bottom. So make sure you defiantly review and tell me what you think, I super happy to have fans you guys. You definitely make writing easier. So without further ado, I present to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys.

Love Bites: chapter 13 – Lucky Number 13

The smoke in the demolished room cleared. There were eight teens in the room. Buttercup was the first to wake up. She looked around at her friends and family unconscious on the ground. She went over to her mates and shook him a little.

"Butch wake up the punks are gone." He started to stir and he opened his eyes and looked up at his love. He smiled and sat up. He winced and almost fell back in the ashes. Buttercup picked him up a little bit. She perked up when she heard movement around her. She looked up and saw Blossom and Brick hugging and Bubbles being helped up by Boomer. I turned to my last sister. She was lying face down in the rubble of the mansion. Buttercup crawled over to her sister and nudged her shoulder. She didn't move. Buttercup started to worry; she flipped Bianca over and put her hand over her mouth.

"Blossom! Bianca, she's not breathing." She yell whispered over to her sister. Blossom and Bubbles zoomed over. Blossom checked her pulse then tried to give her CPR but it didn't work. Buttercup turned to Butch and beat on his chest crying.

"She jumped in front of me. It should have been me." Butch caught her fists and looked down at her.

"She wouldn't want you crying over her. She would want you to find those Punks and kick their asses." He said pulling her into a hug. Buttercup nodded. She clutched the back of Butch's shirt and pulled him in closer to her. He rubbed her back and spoke soothing words to her. Brick's voice pulled them out of their bubble.

"Oh my God Blaze. Hang in there man you're going to make it." Brick yelled. Everyone ran to him he was on the ground with Blaze in his arms. Blaze was missing his left arm. Blood was caked onto the left side of his face. As bad as it all seemed he was smiling.

"Dude, don't lie to yourself. I know I'm going to die soon." Blaze choked out between gasps. A tear escaped his hazel eyes. Butch leaned down next to his brother.

"Don't say that man. The chemical X will heal you." He told him will moving the hair that was plastered to his face. A choked wheeze that was meant to be a laugh, blurted from Blaze's blood covered lips.

"Don't think we're starfish," Choughs racked his body. When it calmed down he continued. "Lay me next to my love before I die please." He asked. Brick nodded and picked him up. He winced as his body was moved. Brick walked him over to Bianca's cold dead body. Blaze let out a choked sob as he saw his mate dead on the ground. Brick placed his brother next to Bianca. Blaze dragged Bianca over towards him.

"I love you so much. I will see you soon." He whispered in her ear. He laid his head down on the ground next to Bianca.

"I can see you now." He gasped out. He closed his eyes and sighed. Butch shook him. But he did not open his eyes again. Brick put his hands on Boomer's and Butch's shoulders. They pulled themselves into a circle and slapped each other in the face. The power puff girls looked at their boyfriends.

"What are you guys doing?" Blossom asked confused. Brick turned to her.

"When we were little we made a pact. If one of us died we wouldn't cry. If we did we would slap each other in the face." He shrugged his shoulders. "We all cried, so we all get slapped." Bubbles sighed and ran to her lover. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him with watery blue eyes.

"Don't leave me ever." She told him. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips. The group of six gathered together for a group hug when they heard a hissing noise behind them.

"What happening to Blaze's and Bianca's bodies?" She shouted as she started to move towards them. Butch grabbed her upper arm.

"It's okay that's what happens when vampires die. They turn to smoke and dissipate." Buttercup nodded and turned back to her sisters.

"Let's get out of here, I want to find those Punks and I want to get some revenge."She said. Everyone nodded and they started to move towards the hole in the wall. Blossom and Brick led the way but stopped when they heard voices outside. Blossom put up her hand signaling her sisters to stop and to listen. She tucked her hair behind her ear and listened closely.

There were four people three girls and one man. The man was congratulating the girls on their victories against the power puff girls.

"I can't believe how easy it was to kill those stupid girls and their boyfriends." Brat said leaning with one arm on her middle sister. Berserk spoke up.

"Mr. Linderman I would thank you for the opportunity to join your organization and get a spot in the new world." She said with a small bow. The man known as Mr. Linderman chuckled.

"I knew you could prove your worthiness, now to initiate phase two." He said as he began to walk away. "Let's go girls."

The power puff girls and rowdy ruff boys looked at each other in awe. A serious look over came Brick's face. He motioned for everyone to follow him. Blossom looked at her siblings and put a finger to her lips, telling them to stay quiet. They nodded and followed the leaders. Brick led them back to Boomer's room and stood in front of his closet. Brick opened the door and looked back at everyone else. He moved Boomer's pants aside and pushed in a part of the wall. They all heard a slight click and the portion of the wall gave way to a number pad. Brick typed in a code and a door opened in the back of the closet. Everyone except Brick looked surprised, mainly Boomer. They all followed Brick down the corridor in to a giant metal room yards under the ground. Brick sat down at the linoleum table in the middle of the room and looked at his siblings and girlfriend.

"You may talk now. This room is sound proof and cannot be detected by any sort of x-ray or radar." Boomer was the first to speak.

"When did you install this into my room?" He asked. Brick chuckled.

"Remember when I told you the ice cream truck was giving away free ice cream?" He mused. Boomer nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I looked for that truck for hours." Brick chuckled and Boomer's eyes widened. Bubbles grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Buttercup pulls that on me once a year." She smiled at Boomer. He smiled back and kissed her gently. Blossom cleared her throat.

"Serious time guy, there are a lot of questions that we have to answer." She said.

"Yeah, like who is this Linderman guy?" Buttercup said.

"Why does he want us dead?"Butch voiced. Bubbles nodded.

"What this new world thingy, and why does he need the Punks to get it." She said. Boomer leaned forward.

"Also what is that whole organization about?" He said while putting his head on his hands. Brick was already leaning forward on the table. He was looking around at his family and friends. He voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Most importantly, what is phase two?" He said. Blossom put a hand on Brick's forearm.

"You do know this means we have to change our identities and break up into groups and train." Buttercup raged and slammed her fists onto the table.

"We can't we just let them win. We have to take this fight to them." Blossom stood up as well and looked at her sister in the eyes.

"BC the Punks not only defeated us in less than fifteen minutes but they also killed two of us, and we outnumbered them by five people. Face it we're not ready." Blossom watched as the anger deflated out of her hot headed sister. She sat back down and continued to look at Blossom.

"So what's the plan leader girl?" Buttercup asked. Blossom and Brick leaned forward at the same time.

"Here's what we're going to do." They said simultaneously.

The End, maybe?

Me: That's it the last chapter, or is it. Mwahahahahahaha, I am so loving this job. Review and I just might make a sequel. We'll see. So see yah everyone. Correction, this is my longest chapter.


End file.
